Just Another Daddy's Girl
by I am Yuki Echizen
Summary: Mostly Ritsu and Ann.
1. Chapter 1: Erika Kohinata

***** A/N: The first scene is set on episode 14 (I think). The episode where Takano takes Onodera on a date for his birthday and towards the end, Takano is seen kissing Onodera. *****

**Just Another Daddy's Girl **

Erika Kohinata

Takano kissed Onodera.

"Daddy!" A little girl shouted.

The little girl dragged her mother by her hand and and let go when she was close to Onodera.

Onodera lifted her up to his chest and hugged her. "Hi, baby. An..."

"Daddy?" Takano asked.

Takano recognized the woman with the girl.

"Uh... yeah..." He hugged the girl tighter. "She's my daughter."

Takano chuckled. "No."

This offended An. "She's my cousin. I adopted her and since Ritsu is my fiance, she assumed him as her father."

"And... her parents?" Takano asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice because he thinks Onodera is being forced to be a girl's father.

"They died in a car accident five years ago. That was just shortly after she was born. She doesn't know who her real parents really are. Now, she thinks _we _are her parents." An took the little girl. "Now, if you'd excuse us."

"Eh... Erika..." Onodera gently resisted.

"Mommy~ but you said we'd get to spend more time with daddy when we see him again." Erika pouted.

"Daddy has to go to work, Eri-chan." An said.

"Can't daddy sleep at our house today, mommy?" Erika insisted.

"Daddy has work to do. So he can't. Sorry, baby. But mommy's here. Is that okay?" An said.

"Yeah!" She grinned. "But I still want daddy to come home soon."

"Okay then, my baby girl. Daddy's gonna sleep at our house." Onodera committed without realizing his 'date' with Takano.

Onodera looked over to where Takano was standing.

_Crap! I completely forgot about Takano-san._ Onodera thought.

"It's fine. You can have your family day." Takano said, pissed. He went inside his car and drove off.

_Dammit. _He whacked the steering wheel gently with his hand. Then he rested his elbow on the closed window and rested his head on his fist. _So much for a birthday._

"Ritsu? You shouldn't have said yes if you were gonna look like that." An told Onodera.

"You know I can't say no to Erika..." Onodera replied.

"I guess that's a good thing. I get to spend more time with you then." An said.

"So... you're using the child now?" Onodera asked, jokingly.

"Nope, Erika is the best thing that ever happened to me, not you. Don't get cocky." An replied.

"No way. I'm not cocky." Onodera grinned.

An lifted Erika to her chest and said, "It would be nice if she had a _complete_ family. I mean... a dad that she would wait for to come home _every~day._ And would tell her something like, ' You're so cute. ' or ' Where's my little girl. ' or a dad who would hug her as tight as possible when he gets back from work." An put Erika in her car seat and sat beside her. "But no~... you just love that neighbor of yours more than Erika."

It left Onodera speechless for a while. "You know that's not true. We've been over this before. I want to be able to support you and Erika by myself."

"You're right. But that was before you met your friendly neighbor again." She crossed her legs and looked out the window.

Onodera didn't say anything after that.

Erika fell asleep when they got home. Onodera carried her inside the Kohinata mansion.

"Mom and dad are probably asleep already. So you can put her down in her bedroom and you can go home." An suggested.

"I promised her I'd stay the night, so I will." Onodera replied.

"Suit yourself." An walked to her bedroom.

Onodera followed.

"You know where the guest rooms are... Why are you here?" An asked in a mean tone.

"Erika might wake up and come here. You're the one who said it would be nice if she had a dad around." Onodera replied.

An sighed and shook her head.

Erika came into An's room rubbing her eyes with her small hand.

"I woke up and daddy wasn't there..." She was groggy.

"I'm right here, baby. Do you want to sleep here with daddy and mommy?" Onodera asked.

"Yeah..." Erika replied and yawned. "I can't sleep now... daddy, can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course, baby." Onodera put her down in the middle of the bed, put the blanket on her and started humming softly while patting her leg along with the rhythm of the music.

Erika stared at him as he was humming and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"Here, some clothes to change into." An handed Onodera a white T-shirt and a pair of checkered pajama bottoms. "The bathroom's right there." She pointed at the corner of the room.

He was about to go in, but he turned around. "Hey... An? Can you come here for a minute?"

An didn't say anything, just glared at him. She folded her arms and walked to the bathroom with him.

Onodera followed and closed the door slightly.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" An asked leaning her back on the sink, but facing Onodera.

"Why... have you been so mean lately?" Onodera asked.

"Me? Mean? How?" An sarcastically asked.

"Like that..." Onodera replied.

"Like what?" She denied.

"Don't play dumb..." Onodera insisted.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." An said.

She attempted to leave and avoid the conversation but Onodera pushed his arms on the sink, locking An down momentarily.

"No... Seriously, what's wrong?" Onodera asked.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" She unfolded her arms. "Kiss me... if you even have the balls to." She taunted.

They both thought that he wouldn't do it. He couldn't. But he did. He got so pissed because An had, even the slightest idea that he didn't have the guts to kiss her.

Onodera kissed An and they both got sucked into it. They passionately kissed in the bathroom and Onodera lifted An on the sink. An wrapped her legs around Onodera's waist. Onodera put his hands inside An's tank top and he felt her body curve as he smoothed his way to unhook An's bra. Onodera went in for a kiss, but An turned away. Onodera pulled away slightly and An unwrapped her legs from Onodera's waist.

"Exactly." An said, disappointed and hurt.

She came down on the ground and pulled her top down. She went to the kitchen, got some water, took a sip and sat down on the table. She shed a tear. One tear and it was all over. She wanted to spend this last time with Onodera as a fiance...

After about half an hour, she came back to the room. The lights were off. Her daughter and Onodera were sleeping.

She stood by Onodera's side and leaned over. A gentle kiss...

"Goodbye... Ricchan. All these years, I really _did_ love you." She walked away and laid down on her side of the bed.

Onodera opened his eyes and thought, _I'm sorry, An-chan._


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Ricchan

***** A/N: The first scene is set on episode 14 (I think). The episode where Takano takes Onodera on a date for his birthday and towards the end, Takano is seen kissing Onodera. *****

**Just Another Daddy's Girl **

Chapter 2: Goodbye, Ricchan

The next morning, a Sunday, Onodera woke up and found no one beside him. He looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"8:45AM." Onodera mumbled.

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom in An's room. He took a spare toothbrush in the cabinet below the sink and he remembered what happened last night. They kissed. They got carried away. An was right. He didn't have the guts to go any further.

He changed into the spare dress shirt and jeans that An prepared for him in the closet where he left his clothes and brief case the previous night. He buttoned the last button.

Erika slowly opened the door to see if Onodera was still sleeping. When she didn't see him on the bed, she came barging in and yelled out, "Daddy!"

Onodera lifted her as high up as he could and twirled her. He put her closer to his chest. "Hi, baby! Give daddy a kiss?"

Erika gave her a quick and sound one.

"What time did you get up?" Onodera asked.

"7:30, sir." Erika's nanny said.

"That's really early, huh?" Onodera said and tickled her a bit.

"That's how early she usually gets up. If you were here, you'd know that." An sarcastically said as she was approaching the door.

"You always pick on me because of that." Onodera said.

An took Erika and put her down. "Go to nanny Keiko, okay?"

"Let's go, Eri-chan." Keiko (the nanny) said as she held out her hand and Erika took it."

An closed the door. "Now..." She sat on her vanity chair. "Let's talk." She crossed her legs and leaned her back on her vanity table.

"O~kay..." Onodera had a bad feeling about this.

"Do you... have any plans... of marrying me, officially?" An asked bluntly.

Onodera was speechless.

"I guess not." An answered for him. "Well... I called off the engagement between us."

"Wh-What? Why?" Onodera asked angrily. "You can't just decide matters like that on your own! I'm your fiance and Erika's father!"

"No, Ritsu. You're not really her father. In fact, you have nothing to do with her. She's not related to you. But she's _my_ cousin... and now she's my daughter. I'll decide what's best for her." An explained.

This hurt Onodera. An was right. Onodera has nothing to do with Erika.

Onodera paused for a while. Then he calmly said, "But still... in the past five years that I spent as a father to her, I loved her. I loved her as my own."

"You were just obliged to."

"No! No, An-chan!"

"You just felt bad that she lost her family when she was just a few months old. Nothing more... and nothing less."

"No... You're wrong." Onodera clenched his fists and looked up with a determined face. "I won't let you take her away from me."

"Ritsu... I'm already letting you go. Now, you're free as bird. You can still visit her. I'm not forbidding you the right to see her. You're the only father she knew... and you can't half-ass the task of being a father." An gently said.

"I'm not half-assing it. I just... I just-"

"You're in love with somebody else right? Mr. Neighbor?" An asked.

"N-No. Whatever would give you that idea?" Onodera denied as he chuckled.

"I saw him kiss you last night. You barely resisted." An said.

"Th-That was!" Onodera tried to reason.

"It's okay. I told you, I will not take away your fatherhood to Erika. But... you have to understand. Someday, somewhere, somehow... she will understand that she is not mine, nor yours. When that time comes, will you _still _be there for her as a father?"

Onodera did not speak but his face was painted with pain.

"She's not... just something that you come back for when she needs you. Then after wards, you leave her again. That's not the kind of father that I want for her." An sat upright. "She needs a father every minute, every hour, and everyday of her life. A father who will walk right behind her and pick her up when she falls, hold her hand when she's scared, wipe her tears when she cries, carry her when she can't take it anymore. That's what a real father is... and that's... not you, Ritsu." She walked up to him. "She needs to move forward. Will you be there every step of the way?"

Onodera put his palms on his face and started crying. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know... I don't know, An-chan. I don't know..." He cried and cried.

An stood in front of him and hugged him. Onodera pulled her in and hugged her waist. He cried and cried. She hugged him tighter and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of Onodera's head and An embraced him entirely.

She continued to hug him and she suggested, "Why don't you talk to that neighbor guy?"

He stopped crying, pulled away and wiped his tears with the back of his hands. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"You're in love with him. That's all he needs to confuse you." An replied. She put her palms on his cheeks. "Just try, babe, okay? Just try..." She kissed him on the lips gently again. He closed his eyes. "Just try."

Onodera let his arms drop on its own. An still held his cheeks as he nodded.

Onodera was at the doorstep, ready to leave. An and Erika were waving goodbye. He walked a couple of steps. Then he stopped, dropped his briefcase and his coat on the ground. He ran towards An and gave her a passionate kiss. Erika playfully covered her eyes. Onodera pressed his forehead against An's.

"I'll be back..."

"I'll see you later."

An and Erika watched him drive away in one of the Kinohatas' cars.

An closed her eyes. "Goodbye... Ricchan." She smiled slightly.


	3. Chapter 3: What's it gonna be?

Chapter III: What's it gonna be?

Onodera knocked several times and rang the doorbell several times until someone answered. Takano.

"C-Can I come in?" Onodera averted his eyes.

"Sure." Takano dryly replied.

They went in and sat down. There was a long pause.

"So..." Takano started. "What's up?"

Onodera hesitated to talk.

"Spill." Takano forced him.

"T-Truth is... I want to ask you something." Onodera stalled.

"I'm asking you what it is." Takano said.

"W-Well... it's about Erika... and getting married to An."

"What about it?"

"Y-You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's hard to have a broken family. Been there, done that, it screwed me up. I'm sure you don't want that happening to your daughter." He exhaled the smoke from the cigarette.

"I guess so... I'll be off then." He stood up.

"Sit down. I'm not done yet." He put out his cigarette on the ashtray.

Onodera sat down.

"You just be a good dad to that kid... but... don't you dare marry or even kiss that woman. I already lost you once, not again... not anymore." Takano sweetly declared.

Onodera blushed.

"So..." He interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on it as he leaned forward. "If she lays even a finger on you while we're apart, I'll take you back and that little girl will have to visit _us... here. _You understand?"

"Why are you making it seem like An-chan will rape me?" Onodera yelled.

"Just a precaution." Takano stood up and walked towards Onodera. He kissed him and stuck his tongue in Onodera's mouth.

This shocked Onodera and it made him blush. He pushed Takano away.

"I'm the only one allowed to do that to you, okay?" He walked over to the kitchen but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned around. "You will be going home _every night_ with me in this apartment."

"No way! I cannot comply with that! Anything _but _that!" Onodera protested but...

Takano snapped. "What... did you... just say?" He loomed into Onodera, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

They went to Takano's room and he tossed Onodera on his bed. Takano took his shirt off and started leaving marks on _every _part of Onodera's body. It was like saying that he only belonged to one person and one person alone. The amount of of hickeys on him barely left any space for more.

"T-Takano-san... no more... I beg you... No more."

"No! I'm not satisfied yet."

"Huah~~~ E-Enough~ please~"

Takano moved. Onodera moaned.

They had a beautiful night.

The next morning, he opened Takano's door to An.

"Daddy!" Erika greeted and put her arms up gesturing a request for a hug from Onodera.

"Hey! Onodera! Who the hell is it?" Takano yelled.

"You... spent the night... over at his place...?" An said on the verge of crying.

"Woman, you should have already known... After sending him off like that, you shouldn't be whining." Takano calmly insulted An.

"T-Takano-san!" Onodera tried to stop him with Erika in his arms.

An snapped and she barged in and slapped Takano.

"I _have _a name. Remember it!" An exclaimed.

"A-An-chan." Onodera tried to separate them from an actual fight. "Guys! Calm down! Four-year-old alert!"

They realized it and backed away from each other.

"Can we talk?" Onodera insisted.

"Hmph!" They disagreed simultaneously.

"Let's _sit, _please?"

They folded their arms and sat down in the kitchen area.

"Seriously..." Onodera slapped his palm on his forehead.

Onodera put Erika down on the ground before he sat.

"Baby, you go watch TV over there first, okay? Daddy will be right back." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, daddy!" She ran to the living room on the other side of the wall.

They heard the introduction to SpongeBob.

"What do we have to talk about?" An asked.

"Just one thing: I'll never let you take him away from me." Takano strongly announced.

An leaned forward, tauntingly. "Watch me." She stood up. "Eri-chan~!"

"Sit down." Onodera ordered An.

"No! We're leaving." An resisted.

Onodera grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the chair. An tried to stand up once again but Onodera grabbed her arm tighter and he was ready to yank her down if her butt lifted an inch out of the chair.

"Sit down! Please." Onodera pleaded.

She sat down.

"The engagement is already called off. What else do you want?" An sat down with her arms folded and legs crossed.

"Erika." Onodera replied.

"Oh, so now you want _my _daughter?" An exclaimed.

"We can't just rob her of a dad." Onodera reasoned.

"Like you said: We've been over this. You will cut off all ties you have with her. Any contact will just make separating difficult for you two." An explained.

"Why do they even need to separate in the first place?" Takano questioned.

"Don't butt in, Neighbor!" An yelled.

Takano got pissed so much he was ready to slap An, but he considered the child in the next room over.

"I love Erika, period. That's all that matters." Onodera finally said.

"Out of the question." An refused.

After three hours of negotiation.

"Weekends. That's it. But _I_ make exemptions—holidays, trips, celebrations, certain occasions, etcetera etcetera." An said.

"Following that logic, you can just make up an excuse every weekend." Takano argued.

"Take it or leave it." An said.

"That's fair enough." Onodera blurted out.

"Deal." An confirmed. She walked to the next room. "Eri-chan, let's go home?"

"Okay." She turned the TV off.

"Bye-bye, Erika." Onodera said as he patted Erika's head.

"Bye-bye, daddy." She smiled. "Bye-bye, daddy's friend."

Takano was shocked. He wasn't very good with kids. She looked into Erika's innocent eyes.

"I'll see you later."

***** A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just read a worthless piece of crap that I wrote out of boredom. *troll face* Yes. This entire thing was a product of my boredom. ^_^ *****


End file.
